


【铁虫】It Wouldn‘t Be Right

by MuXinJun



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuXinJun/pseuds/MuXinJun
Summary: 他的蜘蛛感应把钢铁侠视作潜在威胁，而未成年的omega渴求alpha的标记。





	1. Sense

01.  
毫无征兆地，蛛丝断裂，彼得从高空坠下，耳畔风声尖啸，云层割过身体。  
他正想打开滑翔翼，蜘蛛感应像银针一样瞬时刺进脑内，撞钟似的迭出警报，腺体处也莫名的隐隐发痒。  
在愈演愈烈的头痛和胃痉挛的双重夹击下，一切感官无限放大，几秒的时间似乎被缓慢拖沓地拉长成十几分钟，他的下坠过程终止，跌入一个冷硬的怀抱。  
alpha的气息浸着一丝金属质感，几乎扼住他的呼吸。  
于是他的蜘蛛感应被催化得反响过激。  
“彼得，我想我告诉过你不用插手这事。”  
他本来一刻也停不下说话，但他头痛得睁不开眼，实在无力回话，属于自己的alpha的信息素应该让他安心舒适，现在他却像是一直在遭受枪林弹雨，那来自蜘蛛感应的反馈。  
“你受伤了吗？Baby？凯伦，传给我他的生命特征。”  
“一切正常，Mr.Stark，”他的战衣AI尽职地说，“只是omega的信息素不太稳定。”  
“Princess，”男人叹了口气，无奈而宠溺地说，“发情期到了，更不应该随便乱跑。”  
彼得想说，这绝对不是发情期，他不渴望信息素，他更不想挨操。蜘蛛感应不知怎的，突然间就将同床共枕这么多年的alpha划分进危险的范围。灵敏的感官过于忠诚，乐于时刻提醒他岌岌可危的处境。  
“Daddy…我没……”  
“嘘——乖一点，我们回家。”  
纽约上空，市民们看见钢铁侠横抱着蜘蛛侠快速飞过。  
好极了，今天推特热搜第一肯定是他俩。彼得在养父怀里羞到无地自容，宁愿这事没发生过。  
而很显然，托尼是故意让市民们看见这一幕的。  
他明明可以从云层上绕一圈，避开所有关注，但他习惯于高调抛头露面，某种意义上，也是炫耀性地宣誓主权——纽约新的小英雄是属于他的。

02.  
彼得一放下书包，奈德就拿手肘推他，使劲给他眼神暗示，把推特热搜给他看。  
钢铁侠再次和小蜘蛛有爱同框  
“Wow，你真应该看看他们拍的视频，我们的友好邻居又火了，还有不少人萌你和钢铁侠的CP。”  
彼得白他一眼：“你知道他是我养父。随便他们怎么说吧，我已经无所谓了。”  
他表面上这样说着，才被咬过的腺体依旧隐隐作痛。他下意识地，摸了摸脖子上刻有T.S字样的黑色项圈。未被标记的未成年omega总会戴上这种抑制器保护腺体，一般而言，都是父母为子女准备的，但也不排除有AO情侣玩情趣的情况，而对于他来说，不可思议地两者兼有。  
“噢，兄弟，我还是不敢想象他们要是知道钢铁侠未曾露面的私生子就是蜘蛛侠会是什么反应。”  
“和你第一次知道一样的反应，大不了摔碎乐高，”彼得麻木地说，又稍微提高音调纠正他，“我不是私生子，我和他没有血缘关系，他只是我养父。”  
只是AO天性使然，爱与欲纠缠不清，难免的保护过度擦枪走火，跨越禁忌的界限。  
彼得不应该刷推特话题，可他的心酥酥痒痒就是克制不住点开看那些低俗不堪的评论。  
不知不觉地，他又在抚摸脖子上的项圈，指尖划过自己alpha姓名缩写，胃部好像百转千回，omega尚未发育完全的生殖腔和子宫，却好像早已渴望迎来alpha.  
他的养父会亲他，湿热的吻，缠绵在唇齿间，落在精致的脖颈、锁骨，在腺体处结下一个临时标记，他的灵魂卷入快感的浪潮中，后面黏腻的空虚又蚀骨般难以忍受。  
托尼不会操他，年龄上和父子关系上，全不合法。他只是用一些小东西玩弄、开发他，低沉地说男孩才十五岁，就被他的玩具肏成烂熟的荡妇一般，隔着眼镜看男孩哭叫着被迫高潮，但这单方面的性爱于事无补，替代不了omega天生对alpha的渴望。  
彼得的蜘蛛感应又敲响他的脑子，未成年omega不该对alpha养父产生那些堕落的遐思。

03.  
放学后，彼得踩着铃声飞奔出教室，一个纵跳翻过围墙，在巷子里换好制服，回归都市林立的高楼间——就像小夜莺回归夜空，纽约的小蜘蛛背着书包飞荡在上空。  
“发情期别玩太久，早点回去，daddy处理完复仇者的事，回来要看到你在家——”  
彼得没听他说完，挂断了他的电话。  
蜘蛛感应尽职尽责地嗡鸣，挂断电话也许久不平复，因为他所想的，他自己都没有发觉，他有多想被精液灌满生殖腔，出于保护自身的蜘蛛本能对抗omega天性，反而挑明潜在的欲望。  
除了每次发情期期间的过度保护，他不讨厌被alpha控制支配，但他总是言行不一，情话撩人，勾引他从纯洁的伊甸园堕落到伦理无序的深渊，却从不实质性地操他、填满他，彼得赌气地鼓起脸颊，他今晚偏要晚点回家。  
自从他来到钢铁侠身边，人们再也没见着托尼惹些风流韵事，毕竟要忙着亲力亲为带小孩。而在这之后，沉眠的欲望，转移到他养成的漂亮omega男孩身上。  
十年前，钢铁侠抱回家一个棕发小男孩的事曾经引起过一阵轰动，外界大肆报道说他是亿万富翁的私生子，对此托尼不置可否，而媒体再也没能挖到私生子的半点消息，就此不了了之。  
他们是法定意义上的养父子，但这件事一直对外保密。最开始是为了防范九头蛇对小彼得——神盾局科学家帕克夫妇独子的追杀，他分化成omega后，托尼担心男孩因身份而被一大群心怀不轨的alpha骚扰，就一直隐瞒到现在。  
也许是这缘故，父子关系明明堂堂正正具有法律效力，却表现得像某种禁忌的地下情。  
托尼乐于带他出入高级场所，搂他的腰，怜爱地亲吻他奶油般的面颊和腺体，给他买一切最为精致昂贵的奢侈品，侍从看他们的眼神莫名微妙，似乎认为他们之间是包养关系，毕竟这种地方的侍从早已对此司空见惯、先入为主了。  
很长一段时间，彼得还没发觉过于亲密的举动有何不妥，还不知道接吻和侍从微妙的眼神背后的联系，直到他当了蜘蛛侠，钢铁侠总是不放心地跟踪监视他，两位英雄的甜蜜互动剪辑传到网上，出现危险发言的评论，一切情与性挑明道尽，他面红耳赤，像熟透的苹果，心漂浮在空中，又心跳加速。  
身为每一次的事件主角，他倒没觉得，比如之前一次——叛逆期小孩和父亲吵架然后被扛回家教育有哪里不对。只是市民们看到的是神秘的小英雄蜘蛛侠，和以花花公子闻名的钢铁侠，钢铁侠连小男孩都不放过，简单粗暴推倒抱走。  
彼得要是真的使出蜘蛛力量，轻易就能脱离钢铁侠的桎梏，可他无法反抗他的养父，omega无法反抗信息素蔓延的alpha，他一阵腿软，他差点被强制发情。  
毫无疑问，他爱他的养父，喜欢他好闻的信息素，喜欢他在自己发情期时帮自己高潮，这些都该是alpha的责任。但当两人的身份——他的身份在公众前模糊，他发现，自己隐秘地享受他们间，莫须有的、可耻的绯闻。这种罂粟般的罪恶反而催化快感，令omega初开的心神荡漾，无限沉沦也甘之如饴。  
托尼的保护欲如夜海的暗潮，他安心地随波逐流，沉湎于男人的溺爱娇惯，甚至有点恃宠而骄的倾向，他想要被标记，他等不及遥远的成年。  
于是他的蜘蛛感应提醒他。小心危险，男人蛰伏的欲望比他的青春萌动更加强烈。


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得不只想要临时标记。

04.  
都市的雨夜，淋碎的霓虹灯辉斑斓。  
雨势不大，斜打在身上还是有些冰凉，好在他的制服能够恒温。  
彼得买了个卷饼，蹲在银行前伸出的旗杆上，撩起一半面罩进餐，他的蜘蛛感应忽然疯了一样无频率地刺激他，热乎乎的卷饼掉在马路上，他警戒地张开背后的钢铁蜘蛛足。  
路人们惊讶地仰头拍照——当然，不是因为他，而是他面对的钢铁侠。  
他带好面罩，从旗杆上跳到墙上贴着，就好像贴着坚实的东西，就能够缓解omega的腿软，忽略本能中的顺服性。  
围观群众的手机对准了他们，期待什么劲爆又混乱的超级英雄桃色剧情。  
“不至于搞这么大动静吧，Dadd…”他别扭地改口，“不至于针对小蜘蛛吧，Mr.Stark？”  
他的养父说：“睡衣宝宝，我之前怎么教你的？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
托尼给他戴上omega项圈时，早就教他不能在发情期毫无保护地乱晃，有蜘蛛感应不行，有蜘蛛力量也不行，未成年的omega尚不知道AO间的性吸引力，何止能抛却力量与理智。  
彼得的蜘蛛感应依旧叮叮当当，不知为何，那么一瞬间他想远离钢铁侠，或者反抗他，主动出击，结束这该死的错误的蜘蛛感应。他生气alpha不愿直截了当标记他。  
夜风加大了降水强度，各色的灯光愈发错乱，汽车碾过乌云的尸体，溅起泥泞的水花，手机的闪光灯声，模糊的路人言语，感官怪异地、扭曲着放大。  
明明制服调控着温度，他却感觉越来越热，尖叫的蜘蛛感应早已让位于发情期突发的不适。  
他又一次昏昏沉沉的，跌入钢铁侠怀里，像拥抱生冷的夜。

05.  
推特实时热搜第一又是钢铁侠和小蜘蛛，不少人福尔摩斯附体，挖出不少边角料，真实性存疑，但满足了围观者的八卦心理，话题热度疯涨。  
佩珀看着过山车一样的公司股票，心里一言难尽。自从有了彼得·斯塔克，托尼沾花惹草的性子确实惊人地收敛起来，再也不用操心危机公关，但她没想到还是因为他这个养子，最年轻的复仇者蜘蛛侠，话题视频里的托尼，表现得又像什么情场老手。  
就算蒙着一层父子关系，搂抱、湿吻、临时标记，令人面红耳赤的甜腻亲密，亲密到半步深入禁断的秘境。  
佩珀看了眼时间，十二点半，毫不犹豫地打去电话。  
电话那边不出意料的，有奶猫般的细小叫声，惹人心生怜爱。  
“我有分寸。”  
男人迅速挂断。  
彼得正骑在他身上，双腿夹着他的大腿，缓慢而生涩地磨蹭着臀部。  
托尼往沙发里靠了靠，指尖轻佻地掠过他诱人的腰线，落在臀上，男孩的臀瓣已见日后丰腴的模样。  
“Baby，为什么你最近躲着我？”  
彼得凑近舔他的嘴角，湿漉漉的棕色眼睛总让他想起密林里的小鹿，男孩啄吻着，像在讨好他：“我没有…”  
托尼看着男孩睡衣下若隐若现的腿根，揉着他长了点的棕色小卷发，动作轻柔，像在顺小猫的毛。  
“我想带你去慈善晚会，你说要夜巡拒绝了，周三晚上我们应该一起在实验室工作，你却和你朋友拼乐高…”  
“所以说我并没有躲着你，”他藏起心虚，“daddy，都是有原因的…”  
“那上周五，我在你学校有讲座，你却翘掉了，还逃课……需要我再帮你回忆你的劣迹吗？”  
彼得的喉结动了动。他第一时间想到的却是，托尼记得可真清楚。  
Alpha的信息素逐渐施压，这是把omega收于自己控制之中的危险信号。  
彼得在他怀里微微颤抖了一下，不情愿地推开他一点，像在忍受什么，又像是想要拒绝他。但男人扣住了他的腰，没让omega脱离自己的掌控。  
男孩难逃一次惩罚。  
扎人的胡子摩擦在细嫩皮肤上的感受并不好受，于是小蜘蛛小小地做了弊，使出蜘蛛力量将他的alpha反压在身下，俯在他胸前，骑跨在他的勃起上，摆动臀部，腰身浪成水，拙稚地宣泄欲望。  
omega本能使然，他想象那粗大的肉棒最终会操进他的处子地，成结射精，然而他又知道，托尼处于对他的身体的考虑，养到成年后才会真正操他。  
懵懂的发情期一如春潮，alpha的信息素推波助澜。然后旖丽绮思的飘飘然中，他的蜘蛛感应打破幻想，alpha捏着他泛红的脸颊，似乎要吻他，却转而咬上了颈侧的腺体。  
不安感袭上心来，他不想要临时标记。唯一能解决蜘蛛感应横冲直撞、把钢铁侠从蜘蛛感应危险名单剔除的办法，就是在生殖腔中成结。

06.  
事实证明，钢铁侠有在任何场合、和任何对象调情的超能力。  
托尼已经发现了，彼得总是躲着他，这不是偶然现象。先是一两次舞会，然后是一起外出，最后连同床共枕也不愿意了。男孩身上的alpha气味淡下去，他的脸色倒好了一些。  
托尼拐弯抹角地，询问了下星期五怎么对付叛逆期omega小孩，星期五直接建议他遵循本能标记彼得，托尼呛了一口香槟。  
学校和家里抓不到人，他了解小英雄，他把小孩堵在复联大厦，但一众英雄担心他教训养子太过严厉，或多或少、明里暗里都护着小蜘蛛。  
彼得得胜一局，朝他做个鬼脸，荡出了基地。  
他追踪小孩夜巡的轨迹，和空气中隐隐约约的熟悉的omega奶味，蜘蛛侠今夜照常的忙碌，制止车祸，打击抢劫犯，插手黑帮交火，托尼好几次想现身帮忙，可他还是对自己狠心，选择了旁观。  
小蜘蛛得到警察姐姐送的巧克力，坐在咖啡店的遮雨棚上，晃荡着一双细腿，与路人打招呼配合他们拍照，就着巧克力慢慢品尝今晚份的开心自由。  
托尼最终在这时现身，男孩好像早就预料到了，炸毛了似的，冲他张开尖利的蜘蛛足。  
“晚上好小蜘蛛，我能分一点巧克力吗？”  
彼得语气里有莫名的生气：“不能，你自己可以买下全纽约的巧克力厂。”  
路人们已经开始骚动，夜色被扰乱了，灯光暧昧起来。现场直播，激动人心。  
托尼或许没有撩小孩的意思，但这刻意的气氛，目击者很难不将之与调情类比，况且，小英雄的omega性别尚未暴露。  
一方挑逗，一方抵触，AO的信息素在只有他们两人知道的秘密中，纠缠交合。  
“Kid，你最近没事瞒着我吧？”  
“Dad……Mr.Stark，谢谢，我很好！”  
Alpha的信息素试探个不停，他的蜘蛛感应还未平息，他预测下一刻托尼大概率会把他抓获回家，深入教育。  
围观者不肯散去，他们的一举一动都能被拿去八卦分析。  
钢铁侠低声说：“我们换个地方聊。”  
“我不用你带我飞！”  
钢铁侠提小猫一样拎起他的后领，又像从娃娃机里抓娃娃。不顾他的乱动，把他横抱着。  
“凯伦，收起蜘蛛足。”  
凯伦叛变高层：“Yes，Sir.”  
托尼闻到他身上溢出的甜味，alpha能感到，他信息素每一个分子中的欲望都达到饱和，不自觉地勾引alpha，他似乎知道为什么彼得不愿与他相处了。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续还有车大概晚上更


End file.
